Stay
by chewynbj
Summary: All I would need would be one little word. I'm begging please just ask me! NEW ONE SHOT!


**It's just a one shot! I felt like writing some smut and neither of my stories are at that point so this is the by product. **

**This is for my beta Scouse. I hope your day gets better. SQUEEZE ALL THE AIR OUT HUG Just for you. I promise it'll get better soon!**

**Beta'd by Scouse!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Don't own anything but the storyline.**

**Stay **

My heart cries out for two different people. My best friend, a girl, and the person I'm supposed to be in love with. They both beg for my attention.

My problem is simple; I don't love the one I'm supposed to. I love my best friend and all she would have to do is ask me to stay. That one simple word would be it for me. It's all I want to hear from her. Stay. She never does. The heartbreak in her eyes every time I leave kills me, but I'm supposed to be with him. We have history together. Aiden and I make sense, so why does my heart cry out for her? Why can't she ask me to stay?

I've hinted all the time that I want her. Not him. He doesn't give me what I need. What I want. She gives me everything without even realizing it. She is my other half. My life. My reason for breathing. I don't want to live this way. Sharing my time with the one I love and the one I'm supposed to love. What do I have to do to make her see that I want her to make me stay? I'm so tired of being lonely. My happiness is right in front of me, and I can't grasp it just quite yet.

Staring at the clock on the wall, I've been praying that she'll call me. I've been waiting for that one word from her. Stay. She hasn't called, but he has. He's here right now. Looking at me with lust and want in his eyes. Her eyes always show me love and understanding. I wish she were here right now. I know what he's wanting from me. He's been trying for weeks, but I haven't let him because I'm hers. All she has to do is ask me to stay, and I'll be hers.

His body covers mine. The kiss is rough and unwanted. Just like his roaming hands. I don't want this. Willing my phone to ring, I want it to be her.

It doesn't ring.

She knows I'm with him. Even if I want to be with her instead of him, I have to. It is what's expected of me. He says he loves me but his actions say different. He's not gentle or caring in his touch. She would be though. I know it.

His hands travel up my shirt and that breaks me from my thoughts. "Aiden, STOP!" He pulls back quickly as if I burnt him with my words. I might have.

"Why? We love each other. It's expected of us." He pleads with me for what he wants. But what about what I want? I don't want him, and I certainly don't love him.

"I don't... I can't do this anymore... Aiden, I don't want to do what's expected anymore."

"We love each other. Don't we?" The hurt and realization of what's happening is heart breaking, but I have to do what I feel is right. And I know being with him is not right.

"No." Moving away from him on my bed, I look for my car keys. I have to see her. "I have to go."

"This is your house." I leave him sitting on my bed confused. Following my heart, I speed out of the driveway and towards my everything. I'm willing to get down on my knees and beg her to give me a chance. All I can hope is that she asks me to stay.

Running three red lights and four stop signs, I finally arrive at her house. The place I consider my second home. Gathering up my strength and nerve, I march up to the front door. Knocking on the door, I pray she is the one to answer. After no answer, I realize the time. She's asleep. It's already three in the morning. I'll have to wait.

Heartbroken and defeated, I turn to leave. I'm almost to the car when I hear my name called out. It's so soft spoken that I would have missed it if I wasn't listening for it. She's awake.

I turn around quickly. "Spencer, I'm sorry for coming over so late."

"It's fine Ash. I don't mind, but why are you here? I figured you'd be with him." The flicker of hope in her eyes is enough for me to ask her.

"Ask me." Her crystal blue eyes pour into my soul thinking about what I'm telling her. "Spence, ask me. Please"

"Ask you?"

"Yes. Tell me what you want to say every time I leave to go be with him. Just ask me please." I beg to hear that one word.

"Stay" It's whispered, but I hear it loud and clear.

I move closer to her. Wanting to feel her, I run my fingers down the side of her face moving some loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "I've wanted you to ask me that for so long."

Barely brushing my lips over hers, it's our first kiss. Her lips are so soft and responsive to my touch. I am addicted to them already and it's an addiction I never plan or curing.

"I've dreamed of this." Her eyes are still closed from our kiss. "Ashley, I would pray for you to look at me the way I looked at you." Blue eyes lock onto mine with her final admission to me. She's wanted me just as much. We've wasted so much time but not anymore.

"I've always wanted you Spencer. It was never Aiden. It was always you." Missing her lips, I pull her closer to me. Our new kiss is so much more than our first one. Lips move with each other, experiencing the delicate and tender motion of the other. It has the makings of being the perfect kiss. Our perfect kiss.

Pulling back a little but not enough to leave my touch, Spencer asks "Stay with me tonight. I want to be with you. All of you."

"You never have to ask. I'll stay with you forever." Placing another kiss on her lips, she takes my hand leading me in the house and up to her room.

The door closes behind us, and she clicks the lock once inside her room. We are alone, but the loneliness is gone from me. She completes me.

"We don't have to..." Her lips cut me off. A delicate kiss expressing all the love she has for me ensures for a few minutes. A tongue sweeps across my bottom lip wanting entrance that is granted. Our tongues battle and complement each other throughout the kiss. The deepened kiss lights a fire inside me. One that I've never felt before. I want her.

"We have to be quiet. My parents are asleep down the hall." Spencer whispers between kisses.

Bodies pressed together as one, we start to move towards the bed. We are moving towards our future. Our relationship. I'm running head first into it for the first time ever. This is more then I could ever ask for. My love for her is returned to me ten fold.

My knees hit the mattress as she falls back onto the bed in front of me. Her blonde hair cascades across the bed. She's still in her pj's. Me in my clothes but not for long.

Climbing on the bed, I straddle her hips. Our clothed centers touch causing us both to moan at the contact. "I love you, Spencer Carlin. I always have. Sorry it took me so long." I whisper to her as I close the distance between us. I want to feel her whole body on mine.

Brushing some lose hair from her eyes, I lean over capturing her lips in a slow sensual kiss. Her hand is placed on the small of my back, running her fingers across the smooth exposed skin.

She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. We are moving into unknown territory faster and faster by the minute, and I never want to look back. Spencer switches our positions causing me to fall on my back with her on top of me.

"Let me show you what you mean to me."

My thoughts are long forgotten when I feel her beginning to pull my shirt up and over my head. I lift my body up a little to help her remove it, and just like that, my thin lace bra only covers my top half. Spencer's eyes rake over me once, before she leans down and places delicate kisses on my breastplate. "You're so beautiful Ash" is whispered between kisses.

Contact is lost momentarily as she discards her own shirt. Lying back down on top of me, she positions herself in between my legs as she continues her assault on my chest. Entangling my fingers into her golden locks, I pull her closer to my bra-clad breasts.

Moaning erupts from me as soon as her lips lock onto one of my covered nipples. The sucking, twirling of her tongue, and nipping of my breast are driving me insane with want. Leaning up a little to let her know it's okay to remove my bra, she releases the clasp with a quick motion. They fall free but are still covered by the loose bra. She leans up and slowly kisses my neck as she removes my bra straps off my shoulders one by one. Following the trail of the bra, she kisses all the way down until my subtle round tan globes are exposed. Kisses are placed upon each one before she finally throws the garment away.

Sitting up, she runs her hands up and down my body sending chills down my spine and over my perky nipples. Seconds later, she removes her hands from me, reaches around to the back of her bra, and removes it. Slowly, she slips it off and tosses it with mine. She doesn't lay back down on me though. Instead, she lifts my own hands and places them on top of her own paler breasts. They are round and firm but still soft to the touch. As I stroke them up and down with my fingers, she moans out in pleasure.

Unable to take it anymore, I pull myself up to her wanting to taste her lips on my own again. Like that, I'm eye level with her again. Our erect nipples are barely touching as we stare at each other again. No smiles, no laughing; only love is seen in her eyes. I lean in close tasting her lips with my tongue.

The kissing never stops as the last of our clothes are removed. Laying me back down, my blonde dream girl kisses, licks, and nips every part of my body before stopping at my soaked heated mound. She places a simple kiss right above my already hard clit. The sparks that shoot through my body at that moment are the strongest I've ever felt. Her skilled tongue runs up my slit teasing me into unbelievable bliss.

"Please no more teasing Spence." I moan out.

A single finger teases my opening barely sliding in and out slowly and carefully at first. Increasing with more depth, the thrusting picks up speed until she has fully entered me with her finger. Keeping up the pace, she quickly adds a second one. Filling me completely in that one move, she positions her body up over mine. Kissing my lips again as she meets my eyes. She pulls back taking my bottom lip with her slightly and then releasing it back to me.

Our nude bodies covered in sweat as she pumps harder into me each time. My body meeting each thrust without a second thought.

A new sensation starts to wash over me with each thrust. I'm not sure what it is but I know I want it to never end. Building and building, it is about to explode from inside me.

Grabbing a pillow, I cover my face.

"SPENCER!" I scream out into the pillow as my body is sent into an unimaginable high.

Removing her fingers, she licks my juices off them. "I love the way you taste." She purrs before she wraps me in a protective embrace listening to me catch my breath.

"I love you Ashley. I always have." Spencer kisses me, sharing my flavor with me. "Will you stay with me?" She whispers from beside me.

"Always" is my reply as I pull her closer to me not wanting to be apart ever again.

I'll stay with her because she is my everything. She is everything that I need, so I'll stay.

**Sorry if it sucks.**


End file.
